Passé douloureux
by Elmer elephant
Summary: Lilly n'a jamais parlé à personne de son passé. Elle préfère garder enfoui ses vieilles blessures. Mais malheureusement, d'autres en ont décidé autrement.
1. La lettre

A son arrivée au bureau, Lilly (toujours la première), avant qu'elle est eue le temps de s'asseoir, fut interpelée par Stillman. Habituellement, il la laissait vaquer à ses occupations jusqu'à ce que l'équipe soit au complet. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Stillman voulait la voir de si bonne heure. Une fois dans le bureau, sans un mot, il lui tendit une lettre. Le cachet indiquait qu'elle avait était envoyée d'une prison de l'Est de Philadelphie.

« Mademoiselle Rush,

Je pense nécessaire de vous informer de la libération du condamné Jack Downs étant donné qu'il a été incarcéré suite à votre témoignage. Il a eu droit à une remise de peine pour bonne conduite. J'étais personnellement opposé à sa libération mais la décision finale a été prise par des personnes que je qualifierai d'« intouchables ». Je suis navré de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Le Directeur de la prison Fox Moon

Daniel Jordan.»


	2. Le retour du monstre

Lilly avait pâli (plus que d'habitude) en lisant la lettre. Elle manqua de basculer en arrière. Elle n'en revenait pas, comment avaient-ils pu relâcher ce malade ! Son esprit s'embrouilla et elle revécut d'un coup son agression. Le choc fut tellement violent qu'elle dut s'asseoir. Stillman s'approcha doucement. Il voulut poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais il se ravisa pensant que ça ne ferait qu'accentuer son chagrin. Lilly ne desserrait pas les dents et on pouvait facilement remarquer qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

« Lilly ! _dit Stillman en essayant de paraître sévère_, je ne veux pas que vous retourniez sur le terrain. »

S'il avait envoyé cela aussi durement c'était pour que Lilly ne réplique pas. Il savait mieux que personne qu'elle vivait pour son métier. Mais dans son envie de la protéger à tout prix, il n'avait pu se retenir de prononcer ces mots avec conviction, voire avec dureté. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter que Downs, ce fou furieux, refasse subir à Lily ce qu'elle avait enduré plus jeune. Il fit un bond de plusieurs années dans le passé.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-back<strong>

« Je suis fier de toi Lilly, tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef.

- Oui...Il restera longtemps en prison ?

- Normalement, il en a pour un sacré bout de temps.

- J'espère.

- Tes parents ne sont pas venus ?

- Non, quand je suis partie, maman dormait et j'ai pas voulu la déranger.

- Et ton papa ? Il doit surement être au boulot ?

- Papa, il est parti de la maison depuis 4 ans.

Les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent et l'on vit apparaître son agresseur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Passant devant Lily, il eut le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille :

_« _T'inquiète ! Je reviendrai vite te voir ma petite puce. N'oublie pas ! »

Stillman, d'un geste protecteur, fit passer Lily derrière lui et jaugea le jeune homme de 20 ans, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Lilly se blottit contre le l'inspecteur qui avait su si bien prendre soin d'elle et ce dernier se baissa pour arriver à hauteur de son visage.

« Je ne le laisserai plus jamais t'approcher, tu entends. »

* * *

><p>De retour à notre époque, ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre geste. Figée après cette révélation, Lilly était dans ses pensées. Scotty, qui était arrivé entre-temps, avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Inquiet de leur attitude pour le moins étrange, il décida d'entrer dans le bureau. Son entrée fit sortir les deux autres de leurs pensées.<p>

« Lilly, tu viens interroger Linius avec moi ?

- Non, elle reste au central », _dit Stillman, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. _

Scotty fixa son chef. Il aurait voulu être mis au courant de l'histoire, mais malgré son regard insistant il n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Il s'en alla donc et embarqua Nick au passage. Lilly profita du fait que tout le monde soit occupé pour sortir du bureau et aller sur le balcon. Les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs, elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver une fois ce tordu de Jack dehors. Elle se remémorait les paroles de son chef cette journée-là ! Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash-back <strong>

« Lilly, veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non, c'est gentil mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Tu habites où ?

- A Kensington.

- Oh ! mais s'est sur mon chemin. Et puis ça fait une sacrée trotte d'ici.

- Mais…je dois faire un détour pour aller chercher ma petite sœur à l'école. Je ne veux pas vous embêter.

- Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, au contraire. Mais t'as mère ne peut pas s'en charger à ta place ?

- Euh... elle peut pas, elle travaille. »

Voyant le peu d'assurance avec lequel elle avait répondu et remarquant la petite tête blonde baissée, soudain très occupée à regarder ses pieds, Stillman comprit qu'elle mentait. Ne voulant pas la laisser partir seule, surtout après son agression, il insista.

« Je n'ai qu'à faire un petit détour. Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Oui, mais vous allez être en retard pour votre dîner. Et votre femme va s'inquiéter.

- Si tu es en retard par ma faute, c'est ta mère qui va s'inquiéter. Et à vrai dire, ma femme et ma fille ne m'attendent pas, elles ne sont pas chez moi.

- Très bien, j'accepte alors.

- Allez ! en voiture et n'oublie pas…

- De m'attacher ? Je suis plus une gamine ! »

Dans son for intérieur, Stillman regrettait justement qu'elle n'ait eu que si peu de temps pour grandir. La porte de la voiture claqua.

* * *

><p>De retour dans le présent, Stillman venait de franchir la porte vitrée. Il se posta droit devant Lilly :<p>

« Lilly, je ne veux pas que vous restiez seule. On va installer une voiture balisée devant chez vous.

- Hors de question, pour qu'il se rende compte que rien qu'à l'idée qu'il soit dehors je suis apeurée comme une petite fille.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'une solution. Je peux vous accueillir chez moi. »

Voyant qu'elle était troublée, il enchaîna :

« C'est un ordre. Vous resterez le temps qu'il faudra mais au moins vous serez en sécurité. Je vous ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Scotty et Nick, était revenu au centrale car leur interrogatoire ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. En effet, leur suspect numéro s'était carapaté. Mais en voyant Lilly et Stillman, à leur mine crispées, ils en oublièrent leur enquête. A son habitude, Nick ne pu s'empêcher de retenir une vanne, pas forcément approprié et absolument puérile vu la situation :

« Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? _lança-t-il d'un air moqueur_.

- Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose à nous mettre sous la dent ? _dit Stillman faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu._

- Non, figurez-vous qu'il s'est fais la malle, _bougonna Nick, vexé que sa blague soit tombée à plat._

- On trouvera bien une nouvelle piste, _enchaîna Scotty_.

- Je vous fais confiance. »

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus tranquillement du monde. Mais, malgré les efforts de Lilly et de Stillman pour cacher leur anxiété, tous comprirent que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait. A la fin de la journée, ils furent tout surpris de voir Lilly monter dans la voiture de Stillman et leur inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. Le trajet se fit dans un silence troublant. Ils ne parlaient pas. Lilly préférait regarder par la fenêtre plutôt que de voir la mine attristée de Stillman, son expression de pitié. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Lilly. Son père parti de la maison lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il s'agissait du regard attendri d'un père. Devant la maison de Stillman, ils descendirent, toujours en silence. Lilly fut frappée par la simplicité de la maison (autant dire austère) de son chef. Il le vit à son air étonné :

" Ne me dites pas que vous vous attendiez à voir la maison de Blanche-Neige !"

Lilly rit de bon cœur à cette idée. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Lilly s'aperçut que l'extérieur ne reflétait pas du tout l'ambiance accueillante et apaisante de la maison. Elle scruta chaque recoin, discrètement bien sûr. Il était l'heure de diner et Stillman alla voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans son frigo.

« Vous êtes bonne cuisinière ?

- Disons, que si vous n'avez pas peur, soit de vous étouffer, soit de manger carbonisé, je peux toujours essayer.

- On va le faire à deux, on aura peut-être plus de chance de manger quelque chose de comestible.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Ils s'affairèrent dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, le résultat fut comme l'avait prévu Lilly : tout était brûlé. Les pâtes immangeables, dures comme fer…et ne parlons pas du poulet ! De plus, Stillman, pas très au point au niveau du dosage des ingrédients, avait mis tellement de piment qu'une seconde odeur venait s'ajouter à celle du cramé. Ils rirent du désastre. Stillman avoua qu'il connaissait une bonne pizzeria. Il commanda une royale au jambon/fromage et s'installèrent devant la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et Stillman alla ouvrir. Il prit son portefeuille et demanda au livreur :

« Merci bien, je vous dois combien ?

- A vrai dire, je préférerais faire un échange, _dit l'homme en pointant une arme vers lui._ »


	3. Retrouvailles

C'était Jack ! Il fit reculer Stillman. Il était si pressé de retrouver Lilly que ses yeux pétillaient, de haine, bien sûr, mais surtout de jubilation, du fait de retrouver celle qui au contraire de ses autres victimes, lui avait résisté. Il avait rêvé d'elle chaque soir passé en prison, imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait devenir. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de raconter ses aventures à ses compagnons de cellule, ce qui lui avait donné un rang plus que satisfaisant dans la hiérarchie pénitencière. Autant dire qu'il s'était fait beaucoup d'alliés. Il avança encore d'un pas et la vit, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, devant la télé. Il adorait ce moment, celui pendant lequel il pouvait épier tout à loisir sa proie sans qu'elle en ait conscience.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait, mon chou. »

A ces mots, Lilly trembla et un frisson parcourut tout son corps. A la voie rauque et sifflante, elle comprit tout de suite qui lui adressait la parole. Elle se retourna cependant rapidement, préoccupée par le sort de Stillman. Quand elle vit le canon de l'arme se poser sur la tempe de son chef, elle ne put se retenir :

- Espèce de !…

- Chut…voyons Lilly, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'avais pas prévu qu'il t'héberge. Ca ne me facilite pas le travail. J'ai dû changer mes plans. Normalement, après avoir été un détenu exemplaire, et une fois sorti, il ne me restait plus qu'à me débarrasser de ce bracelet électronique. Heureusement, une de mes vieilles connaissances m'en devez une ! Mais je vois que ça ne t'intéresse...

- Laissez-le partir !

- Seulement à une condition : tu me tutoies. Bah oui ! on se connaît depuis longtemps, y a pas de raison qu'on se parle comme des inconnus.

- LAISSE-LE PARTIR ! hurla-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Il baissa le canon de son arme et s'écarta, laissant le champ libre à Stillman. Ce dernier alla directement se poster devant Lilly.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle un truc, pas vous ?... Quand je suis sorti du tribunal et que tu t'es placé exactement comme tu le fais là. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui commande et que, là, vous êtes sur mon chemin.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas !

- Oh que si ! si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour causer mais bel et bien pour recommencer notre petite soirée. Je l'ai trouvée trop courte la dernière fois...pas toi ? »

Lilly ne répondit rien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Si tu ne viens pas Lilly, je serai dans l'obligation de tirer une petite balle dans le torse de ton nouveau papa. Mais bon, après celle qu'il s'est prise au central, faudrait mieux éviter une nouvelle blessure!

- A ce que je vois, vous êtes bien renseigné, constata Stillman.

- Oh non, je ne me suis pas renseigné comme vous dites. J'ai juste appris ma leçon. Vous connaissez George n'est-pas ?

A ce nom, Lilly frémit de plus belle. Elle pensait au jour où George, dans le grenier, la forçait à raconter l'histoire de la « _petite Lilly_ » et au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas une si grande différence entre eux deux.

« Vous vous demandez peut-être comment je suis au courant ? Et bien, figurez-vous que Georges avait lu ton dossier entier et, bien sûr, il y a vu mon nom. Il s'est fait passer pour un ami lointain et a demandé une visite. Il l'a eue et on a parlé longtemps de toi. Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas te sous-estimer mais vu comment il a fini, il n'a pas dû m'écouter. »

Lilly, qui avait compris le plan de Stillman lorsqu'il lui avait tendu son portable eut le temps d'envoyer un message à Scotty. Quand ce dernier le reçut, il paniqua mais son instinct d'inspecteur reprit vite le dessus. Il contacta rapidement tout les membres de l'équipe et ils se fixèrent rendez-vous le plus vite possible au central. Kate arriva la dernière, toute essoufflée.

- Scotty, montre-nous le message de Lilly ! _dit vivement Will, pour ne pas perdre de temps. _

Il sortit son portable et le portable passa de main en main. Le message était bref mais exposé bien la situation. Tous pâlirent à sa lecture :

**John et moi otages. Jack Downs. Maison chef.**

« Très bien, on connaît la situation, _commença Nick_, il ne nous reste plus qu'à comprendre pourquoi il s'en prend à Lilly et à Stillman. Dans tous les cas, cette affaire devient prioritaire. On oublie celles en cours.

- Peut-être que c'est un frère ou un père, bref, un membre de la famille de quelqu'un qu'on a envoyé en prison _supposa Kate_.

- Si on doit replonger dans toutes les affaires qu'on a résolues, on perdra trop de temps.

- Il faut que l'un d'entre nous fasse des recherches sur ce Jack Downs. Moi, je me charge de commencer à fouiller dans les cartons.

- Nan, attendez, vous vous souvenez de l'attitude bizarre de Lilly et John ? _interrogea Will. _Ça n'a pas dû vous échappez. C'était même flagrant.

- Oui, eh bien quoi, quel rapport ? _demanda Nick_.

- Scotty, tu m'as bien dis qu'à ton arrivée, Lilly était dans son bureau et avait une lettre à la main. Tu m'as même précisé qu'ils étaient figés, comme s'ils étaient ailleurs.

- C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense. La lettre doit sûrement être en rapport avec cette prise d'otage. Quand Lilly l'a lue, elle est devenue toute pâle.

- OK, même si ça paraît un peu gros, on peut vérifier. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de John et cherchèrent la lettre. Introuvable ! Il avait dû la cacher, et ceci renforçai leurs soupçons. Oui, s'il l'avait mise à l'abri pour que personne ne la lise, ce devait être important.

« Ah ! je l'ai. Il l'avait planquée au-dessus de son armoire, dans ce carton, _dit-il en le pointant de l'index._

- Il y a quoi d'autre dedans ?

- Euh... un dossier.

- Il concerne qui ? _demanda Will_.

- …

- Alors ? _insista Scotty._

- Lilly. »


	4. Le début de la fin

**Voilà la suite des évènements! Attention, le cinglé de ma fanfiction commence décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure...**

**Bonne lecture et vos commentaires sont les bienvenus^^**

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Jack avait enclenché la seconde étape de son plan : emmener Lilly ailleurs, être seul avec elle. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Garder Stillman pour avoir un moyen de pression sur elle, ou l'éliminer dès maintenant pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il était capable.<p>

« Franchement _dit Jack_, vous ne me facilitez pas le boulot ! Pourquoi vous l'avez invitée chez vous ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, moi ? J'avais prévu d'être en tête à tête avec elle et vous gâchez tout.

- Désolé d'avoir contrarié vos plans.

- C'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à les modifier un peu. »

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Lilly. Elle n'osa pas bouger, elle avait peur, pas une simple frayeur mais une véritable trouille, celle qui vous fige sur place, qui vous tord le ventre. Il prit son arme par le canon, leva la main et frappa Lilly au visage. La crosse du revolver heurta si violemment Lilly qu'un morceau de peau en fut arraché. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car elle s'évanouit sous l'effet de la douleur.

« ESPECE DE MALADE! _hurla Stillman_.

- Au moins, je sais que j'ai votre attention maintenant et j'espère avoir votre entière coopération, agent Stillman. De toute manière, au moindre faux pas, c'est Lilly qui trinquera.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir Monsieur Downs ? _lança t-il d'un ton ironique_.

- Oh, pas d'humour avec moi, parce que... »

Il avait interrompu sa phrase et s'était dirigé vers le portable, tombé lors de l'atterrissage de Lilly. Il l'ouvrit et il s'apprêtait à le balancer quand il vit un message. C'était un accusé de réception. Il consulta la boîte d'envoi. Son visage prit une expression sauvage. Lilly n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de le supprimer et Jack tremblait de rage en le lisant.

« Vous me prenez vraiment pour un débile ! _cria-t-il_, on va voir qui aura le dernier mot. Lève-toi ! Magne-toi ! »

Une fois Stillman debout, il lui assena un violent coup dans le creux des genoux pour qu'il se retrouve appuyé sur ces derniers. Fier de lui, il se baissa pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si t'es pas mort avant demain, c'est déjà un bon début pour toi !

Heureux d'avoir soumis le chef, il arborait son éternel sourire. Il embarqua Lilly sur ses épaules et il fit relever John. Ils sortirent tous les trois dans la rue. La nuit déjà bien avancée, Jack pensait ne croiser personne. Malheureusement, le voisin de Stillman était en train de sortir ses poubelles.

« Alors John, comment va ?

- Très bien et vous monsieur Daniels ?

- Oh, moi rien de nouveau, comme d'habitude. J'ai cru entendre quelques éclats de voix non ?

- Oh, vous savez, quand j'ai ma femme au téléphone…

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus et je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas du m'en mêler. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Vous avez décidé de vous promener ? »

Il n'avait pas vu Jack. Celui-ci avait aussitôt anticipé et s'était recroquevillé derrière la barrière avec Lilly. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec ses voisins, il fulminait de voir à quel point celui de Stillman pouvait être collant et curieux.

« Exact, et puis je trouve que pour la saison il fait bon. Alors j'en profite.

- Bonne promenade alors.

- Merci, au revoir. »

Jack attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour se redresser. Il ne dit rien et continua son chemin vers une voiture gris métallisé. Les fenêtres étaient teintées. Quant à l'intérieur, il était pitoyable. Les housses qui recouvraient les sièges étaient déchirées et la voiture empestait la cigarette. Des trous sur les housses, étaient des trous de cigarette. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de cendrier et les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas. Le plancher était jonché de tout un bric à brac, autant des papiers que des restes de sandwich avarié. Une fois John installé au volant, et Lilly sur la banquette arrière, Jack ordonna à Stillman de mettre le contact.

« Avant de démarrer, je tiens à te féliciter pour ton petit numéro à ce casse pied de voisin. Prodigieux ! Mais j'aimerais néanmoins mettre les choses au clair. Primo, tu causes à personne sans mon accord. Secundo, on va faire un jeu. Le jeu s'appelle : Suis-je bon conducteur ou pas ? A chaque coup de volant un peu brusque, je réfléchirai à une petite punition et à la fin du trajet, quand j'aurai fait le compte, Lilly aura le résultat en direct…si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Stillman préféra ne pas répondre de peur qu'il comptabilise cela comme un « _faux pas_ ». Il démarra et se laissa guider par Jack. Celui-ci, souhaitant infliger à Lilly quelques méchancetés, faisait exprès d'indiquer au dernier moment la direction à prendre ce qui forçait Stillman à bifurquer aussi sec. Le trajet dura plus de 20 minutes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'un bois, sur une montagne. Il montra un emplacement où garer la voiture pour quelle ne soit pas visible. Ils descendirent et Jack reprit Lilly dans ses bras. Jack obligeait Stillman, devant lui, à accélérer la cadence. Ils marchèrent environ 15 minutes entre les immenses sapins et ils atteignirent une cabane. Celle-ci, toute disloquée, devait servir de repère aux jeunes délinquants de la ville voisine car des tags recouvraient entièrement les murs. En contrebas, on pouvait apercevoir un fleuve dont le débit était assez impressionnant. Ils entrèrent, Stillman en tête.

« Oups ! fit Jack, et moi qui croyais être dans un hôtel 4 étoiles, je suis déçu. Récapitulons, nous avons à disposition une vieille chaise bouffée par les mites, un lit sans ressort et qui sent le vomi, une lampe à huile qui n'éclaire plus rien et enfin, une poubelle pleine d'eau salée. Génial, on va bien s'amuser tous les trois ! »

Au central, tout le monde était sous le choc après que Nick eut fini la lecture du dossier de Lilly. La question qu'avait soulevée Georges lors de l'interrogatoire musclé avec Lilly avait enfin trouvé sa réponse. Si elle s'était engagée dans la police, c'était pour surmonter son agression et tourner la page sur une partie de sa vie. Maintenant au courant des motivations de John, ils savaient à quel point le temps allait être leur ennemi. Will et Nick furent chargés d'aller voir chez Stillman.

« Faites-vite ! »

Une fois sur les lieux, ils virent la porte ouverte et ne perdirent pas de temps pour entrer, arme au poing. Après inspection rapide, et forcés de constater qu'il n'y avait personne, ils commencèrent une inspection plus minutieuse.

« Regarde, _dit Will d'une voix tremblante_. »

Will indiquait à Nick des taches de sang. Ce n'était que de fines gouttes mais cela suffit pour les rendre nerveux. Ils appelèrent illico Scotty et Kate. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de raccrocher, un homme entra en trombe, une batte de baseball à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Oh, calmez-vous ! nous sommes de la police et nous recherchons deux de nos collègues.

- Vous parlez de Stillman.

- Oui, vous avez des informations à nous donner ?

- Il a y environ deux heures, j'ai croisé John, il m'a dit qu'il allait faire une sortie nocturne. Mais, je suis tellement doué que la porte s'est refermée toute seule. Et là, j'ai vu un homme se lever, il avait une jeune femme sur les épaules et ils sont montés dans une voiture.

- Avez-vous vu la voiture ?

- Oui, difficile d'oublier, ce n'est pas courant par ici ce style de voiture.

- Vous pourriez nous la décrire ?

- Euh…gris métallisé, avec des vitres teintées. C'était un vieux modèle mais qui avait encore de l'allure. Par contre je n'ai pas vu la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Merci, ça nous aide, _dit Nick_. _Il parla dans son téléphone_ : t'as entendu ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Scotty confirma.

« Kate, lance un avis de recherche sur une voiture. Gris métallisé, vitre teintées.

- OK, je m'y mets. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kate n'avait pas perdu de temps et l'affiche était visible dans un rayon de 30 kilomètres. Scotty lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils avaient appris en trouvant le dossier de Lilly. Il savait pertinemment que son enfance n'avait pas été simple et qu'elle avait dû traverser bon nombre de difficultés. Mais là, s'en été trop. De plus, il regrettait de l'avoir appris de cette manière. Il aurait mille fois mieux préféré l'apprendre de vive voix, par l'intéressée. Il ne pouvait se cacher que ses sentiments pour sa « collègue » avait plus qu'évolué. En revanche, il redoutait tellement que ces sentiments ne soient pas réciproques qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer son amour.

Jack regardait Lilly. Il ressemblait à un enfant surexcité auquel on a promis une glace s'il se tient correctement. Lilly ouvrit les yeux avec peine et plaqua tout de suite ses mains à l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Stillman de l'autre côté de la pièce, adossé au mur. Il avait les mains lié par une ceinture excessivement serré qui devait être celle de Jack. Elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'il n'avait rien et Jack le remarqua.

« Et oui, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça. Au fait John, tu as fait 5 fautes pendant le trajet.

- Si vous aviez évité de m'indiquer la route au dernier moment, il n'y aurait eu aucune faute.

- Chut ! ou j'en rajoute une de plus pour insolence. J'en ai déjà trouvé 2. »

Il s'alluma une cigarette tout en continuant à parler.

« Lilly, tu as des nouvelles de Ray ?…et Joseph ?…et Kite ?

- …

- Nan, pas possible, sur les 3 t'as pas été foutue d'en garder un.

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons et fous- moi la paix !

- Ouhh, c'est pas très gentil de me répondre comme ça. C'était juste une question… histoire de parler. Je suis vexé, avant, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole comme ça ! »

Il avança sur elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Il lui souffla sa fumée au visage et profita du fait qu'elle ferme les yeux pour éteindre sa cigarette sur son épaule droite. Le contact du mégot brûlant sur sa peau la fit serrer les dents et elle retint difficilement ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas crier, ne voulait pas lui donner la victoire aussi facilement.

« Dis donc, t'en as fait des progrès ! La dernière fois tu criais, et là, rien. Tu t'es endurcie. Peut-être à cause de tout tes échecs sentimentaux. Tu dois avoir un cœur de pierre maintenant.

- ...

- OK ! si tu voulais pas causer, fallait le dire tout de suite. »

Il se releva et se dirigea cette fois vers Stillman dont le sang bouillait. Il était pris au piège, il ne pouvait pas venir en aide à Lilly. Pourtant, ne lui avait il pas promit que rien ne lui arriverait plus. Il était en position d'infériorité, ne pouvant se détacher et s'il intervenait, quelle serait la réaction de Jack. Il était persuadé qu'il s'en prendrait à Lilly. Il en déduit que d'agir par la force était vain. Il opta pour une solution qui lui paraissait bien dérisoire mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Son objectif : faire durer la conversation le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, il savait que Jack n'avait de réel intérêt que pour Lilly.

« Et toi ? On m'a aussi parlé de toi tu sais ? Au fait, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de commencer par les politesses. Comment va ta chère fille ?

- Bien, merci de demander. Et vous, votre famille se porte-t-elle bien ?

- Oh, aurais-je droit à une petite rébellion ? Je ne vous en veux pas, c'est votre métier qui veut ça. Vous êtes tous pareils, dès qu'on pose une question trop personnelle, vous prenez des faux fuyants en essayant de poser une question aussi personnelle à l'autre.

- Vous employé la même technique, vous vous en prenez aux sentiments de l'autre.

- Parce que vous pouvez ressentir des émotions, vous ?

- Oui, mais malheureusement votre petite technique ne marchera pas avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'accepte ma condition. Si je suis un marginal, c'est que je l'ai voulu. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que je l'ai voulu. Je me fiche du jugement des autres.

- Un marginal, le mot est faible. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question pour autant !

- Laquelle inspecteur ?

- Comment va votre famille ?

- Oh vous me décevez, vous devriez savoir que je ne veux aucune attache avec personne. Alors une famille, non merci.

- Très bien, c'est votre choix…après tout chacun son opinion.

- Quoi, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Mais rien...rien.

- Oh, tu commences à me gonfler. Il faut que je me défoule un peu. »

John ne pouvait indéfiniment occuper Jack. Il tournait déjà depuis un long moment autour de Lilly. Ce petit jeu mesquin fini, il sortit de sa poche un petit canif. Il était sculpté, sûrement à la main. Les motifs représentés étaient en rapport avec la chasse. Ainsi, on remarquait Diane, déesse de la chasse, et aussi deux revolvers croisé.

« Tu vois, c'est le seul témoignage d'amour que j'ai reçu de ma famille. Un canif ! J'ai pas à dire, il m'a bien servi. C'est avec lui que j'ai commis mon premier meurtre. C'était mon père, le premier ! Bref, assez parlé de moi. J'ai envie de faire mumuse. Mais d'abord, il faut que je me charge de toi, John. »


	5. A couteaux tirés

**Comme promis, voilà la suite :D Bonne lecture! Après celui-là encore trois chapitres je pense...**

**Pauvre Lilly :/**

* * *

><p><strong>PASSÉ DOULOUREUX<strong>

**CHAPITRE 5 : A couteaux tirés**

Etant pleinement conscient que Lilly se tiendrait tranquille tant que Stillman risquait sa vie à chaque instant il préférait le garder sous la main. Il lui fit subir le même sort qu'à Lilly. La crosse de son arme s'abattit sur John. Assommé sous la violence du coup, il luttait cependant pour ne pas s'évanouir, car garder un œil sur Lilly était son seul objectif. Le problème « John » écarté, Jack sortit une seconde fois le canif de son étui. La lame semblait affreusement bien aiguisée.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir te marquer à vie. Tu choisis : soit, j'inscris mon prénom en entier ou je ne mets que mes initiales. A toi de voir ! Moi, je préférerais mettre mes initiales ! En plus, je pourrais les enlacer, comme des serpents ! Oh ouais ! »

Impatient, il commença à entailler le dos de Lily. Un fin filet de sang lui parcourut le dos et fini sa course sur le sol. Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais la force de Jack était impressionnante.

« Ah ! mais bouge pas, il me reste plus que le D à écrire. »

Il recommença le tracé. Cette fois, la douleur trop vive, elle cria. Stillman, qui était parvenu à rester conscient ressentit ce cri fut plus violemment que le coup que Jack lui avait porté au visage. Il voulait que ça cesse. Jack venait de lui infliger la seconde torture et il lui en restait alors 3. Au fur et à mesure, John remarquait qu'il devenait de plus en plus violent. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir, une fois encore assister à une scène identique, il avait la nausée. Il se résigna pourtant au silence, ayant peur d'avancer son prochain excès de folie. Quoique, après tout, il savait que cet homme était malade. Alors, sa résolution fut rapide. Mais Lilly le fut plus encore.

« Laissez-le partir ! _cria-t-elle_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit déjà, Lilly ?

- Très bien, laisse-le partir.

- C'est gentil de le demander ainsi mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Je n'ai nullement envie que ton chef apprenti-papa aille prévenir ses copains les flics, et encore moins qu'ils débarquent ici. Alors s' il doit partir, se sera les pieds devant. »

Sur ce, il sortit en laissant les deux enquêteurs seuls dans la pénombre. A l'extérieur, le soleil pointait son nez. Jack fut ébloui par la splendeur du paysage. Il regarda le fleuve et ses yeux pétillèrent, son regard prit une expression de totale satisfaction. Après avoir passé un long moment derrière les barreaux il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Il profitait donc du paysage qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. En s'approchant du bord, il vit la rivière, étonnamment puissante. L'association fut rapide dans son esprit : cette rivière lui ressemblait de par sa force, sa détermination et sa fougue. Il prit le temps de fumer une cigarette. Il était aux anges. La personne qui avait mis fin à ses agissements, l'unique personne qui lui avait résisté était sous son joug. Lilly avait pris une place particulière dans la vie de Jack, comme elle l'avait fait dans celle de Georges. Toutes ses précédentes victimes étaient devenues désuètes, elles n'avaient été à la rigueur qu'un moyen de s'exercer. Seule Lilly lui importait. Comment, comment une petite fille avait pu s'en sortir face à lui ? Mais le fil de ses pensées dérailla quand il entendit des murmures en provenance de la cabane. Et quand il rentra, il remarqua que Lilly s'était approchée de John et qu'ils parlaient.

« Oh ! comme s'est touchant. On dirait un père et sa fille. Ah ! mais il manque quelqu'un au tableau familial. Bah oui, une maman. Lilly elle est où ta maman ?

- LA FERME ! _cria Lilly_. Me parle pas d'elle !

- Oh, doucement ! Qui y a-t-il ? Un problème peut-être ?

- Elle est…est morte, _dit-elle en sanglotant_.

- Ah ! l'alcool sans doute ?

- …

- Tu n'as pas su la sauver !

- Arrêtez ! vous savez très bien qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

- Si vous le dites, c'est votre avis, pas le mien. Après un troisième petit jeu, on verra si Lilly sera du même avis que vous ».

* * *

><p>Au central, l'ambiance était tendue. Pour l'instant, les affiches plaquées en grand nombre sur les murs, dans les magasins ne donnaient rien. Scotty, à bout de nerfs, était sorti sur le balcon, histoire de prendre l'air. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Lilly. Il était éperdument amoureux de Lilly. Et les rares fois où il avait failli la perdre n'avaient fait qu'accentuer ses sentiments. Mais il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Il pensait que Lilly le considérait simplement comme un ami. Dans sa tête donc, s'opérait toujours le même raisonnement. Toute une multitude d'émotions le submergea. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer, il entendit Kate :<p>

- Scott, on a du nouveau !

Scotty déboula dans la pièce et se dirigea droit vers Kate. Cette dernière lui expliqua que la mère de Jack était dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Will et Nick se chargeaient de l'entretien. Ils allèrent donc assister à la scène derrière la grande baie vitrée, où eux seuls pouvaient voir les personnes en train de se faire cuisiner. Rien que de revenir dans cette pièce, Scotty en avait des frissons. Même s'il cachait bien ses émotions, il n'en souffrait pas moins. Quand il était venu au secours de Lilly ce jour là…elle l'avait remercié, mais pour Scotty, cela n'était pas nécessaire, et même complètement inutile. Il s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt. Peut-être Lilly ne se serait pas pris cette balle dans l'épaule s'il avait réagi avant. Mais, il fut interrompu par les éclats de voix provenant de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Puisque je vous dis que je ne lui parle plus à mon fils !

- Admettons un instant que se soit la vérité. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est malade, complètement fou. Parce qu'il a tué son père…sa sœur ! Parce qu'il a violé des jeunes filles !

- Elle était en larmes. Estomaqué par la réponse de Mme Downs, ils durent néanmoins reprendre leur aplomb.

- Vous êtes au courant pour les viols ?

- Je regrette, vraiment, mais il me fait tellement peur que…

- Calmez-vous, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Est-ce que vous connaissez un lieu que votre fils aime particulièrement ? Un endroit dans lequel il se sent en sécurité ?

- Non, il ne s'attache à rien. Je vous le dit, il est fou !

Will et Nick essayèrent encore une bonne heure d'obtenir des informations sur Jack. Mais la mère ignorait tout de son fils. Ils revenaient à leur point de départ. Scotty, dépassé par les évènements, se replongea dans le dossier de Lilly. Il survolait des bouts de papier mais il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans la vie privée de Lilly, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il referma le dossier. Quand il releva la tête il regarda ses collègues : Will en train de faire les cents pas, dossier en main, Nick pendu au téléphone, écoutant bon nombre de personnes pensant avoir vu la voiture. Nick qui semblait d'ailleurs d'désespéré les gens délirant totalement au téléphone. Enfin, Kate, qui s'occupait de raccompagner Mme Nicholson. Scotty se mit donc à aider Nick, débordé par tous les appels.

* * *

><p>Elmerlelephant<p> 


	6. L'étau se ressert

**Bonsoir, bonsoir^^**

**Je poste ici l'avant dernier chapitre je pense! Donc...profitez-bien et savourez la lecture.**

**Cette histoire, je l'avais écrite il y a déjà un bail (avant la saison 3 je crois bien)! ****Pour tous les fans déçus par l'arrêt de la série, et grâce à ****Aquarius-no-Camus****, je finis de la poster :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 6<span> : L'étau se ressert**

Jack Downs coupa court à la conversation, préférant torturer Lilly physiquement plutôt que mentalement. Il partit chercher la poubelle pleine d'une eau sale pour la placer au centre de la pièce. Il avait une mine joyeuse et s'était même mis à siffloter. Puis, il fit descendre Lilly du lit et enleva les draps encore salis par le vomi et tout humides. Il les posa à proximité de la poubelle. Après ces préparatifs bien minutieux, Jack recommença quand même les sévices psychologiques. Cette fois, le sujet de discussion était la sœur de Lilly.

" Attends, je t'ai parlé de tes anciens petits copains, de ta mère et même de ton nouveau papa, mais j'ai oublié la sœur. Georges m'a dit que vous aviez de super relations. Surtout depuis qu'elle t'a grugé ton fiancé sous ton nez.

- Il avait bu et elle, elle a profité !

- Normal ! Mais elle a aussi profité de la détresse de ton collègue. Mince, son nom m'échappe !

- Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'était qu'une…

- Pas de grossièreté ma chère. Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais prévenue de ses manières pas très catholiques.

- Il l'a compris trop tard, c'est tout ! En plus, il s'est excusé.

- Et le soir même, tu t'entretenais avec Georges dans un grenier humide. C'est beau la vie. Au sujet de Scotty…tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oui, c'est un bon ami.

- Pour lui, ça à l'air différent.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Et bien, Georges l'a eu au téléphone et il a eu l'air de tenir à toi plus que comme à une simple amie. Mot pour mot : « Tu la touches, je te tue ».

- Ferme la, t'y connais rien en amour !

- Mais toi non plus. T'es comme moi, tu préfère ton boulot au relations amoureuses.

- Non, c'est faux. Pourquoi on serait pareils ? En plus, t'as pas l'air de travailler beaucoup.

- Si, on peut dire que je suis le vilain croque-mitaine pour toutes les petites filles qui trainent la nuit. Tous les soirs, j'ai du pain sur la planche.

- Vous êtes horrible !

- Non, juste un peu dérangé ! Bon assez parlé !

Toujours avec son air de supériorité il empoigna Lilly par les cheveux et la traîna devant le bac. Il voulait qu'elle avoue, qu'elle reconnaisse son amour pour Scotty. Cette révélation, elle l'ignorait, permettrait à Jack de mettre la suite de son plan à exécution.

« Bon, réponds. Sincèrement, est-ce-que tu en pinces pour ton collègue ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu et c'est non.

- Dernière chance, sinon je te fais piquer une tête dans ma piscine nouvelle génération.

- Je l'aime…comme un frère.

- Tu me saoul. »

Lilly se retrouva aussitôt la tête immergée sous l'eau. Là encore, elle ne se débattit pas, restant les yeux fermés, pensant à ses collègues. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de penser à eux plus qu'à sa propre famille. Elle craignait qu'ils interviennent et que l'un d'eux soit blessé. Mais en même temps, elle priait pour sortir de là au plus vite. Déjà depuis un bon moment dans l'eau elle commençait à suffoquer. Mais Jack, agacé par son comportement, par sa décision de non-action, mis directement un terme à son petit jeu.

Au central, Will fit un bond sur sa chaise. Le sang de Scotty ne fit qu'un tour. Mais Will prit la parole avant :

- Un groupe de randonneurs, parti de Phily i jours, a reconnu la description de la voiture. Ils l'ont vue dans une station service lors de leur sortie. La montagne de Pitsborow. Ils ont précisé qu'il n'y avait personne dans le véhicule et qu'à leur avis, on avait voulu le mettre hors de vue des curieux.

- On fonce. Ne prévenez pas les fédéraux. Ils la jouerait encore perso et on sait ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.

Tous se rappelaient l'intervention du tireur d'élite lors de la prise d'otage au central et de ce qui s'en était suivi : Stillman avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule droite et la situation était devenue critique. Tous d'accord, ils partirent juste avec les officiers qu'ils trouvèrent à l'étage. Cinq voitures sirènes hurlantes partirent en trombe. Roulant plus vite que ne l'avait fait Stillman, ils accomplirent le trajet en moins d'un quart d'heure. Précipitamment, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et ne remarquèrent aucune trace de sang, ce qui les soulagea.

« Très bien, nous sommes 25. Nous allons faire 5 groupes de 5. Si quelqu'un aperçoit un endroit susceptible d'abriter 3 personnes, il nous prévient avant d'intervenir. Je ne veux surtout pas d'initiative personnelle. Bonne chance. »

Scotty avait fait preuve d'efficacité et tous partirent les groupes étant vite faits. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Le groupe dans lequel était Nick avait trouvé la vieille cabane. Les autres prévenus, ils attendirent patiemment derrière un buisson. Ils ignoraient que Jack les avait, lui aussi, repérer.

* * *

><p>Oulala, un Scotty autoritaire, ça me donne encore des frissons, même si on ne le voit plus sur le petit écran : snifff :(

Elmerlelephant


	7. La chute

**C'est bien triste, mais tout à une fin...et la voici!**

**Cette fanfic, comme dit précédemment, je l'ai rédigée il y a déjà pas mal d'années! Mon style à évolué depuis! Si l'envie vous prend de jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres productions, je vous en prie :)**

**A votre avis, qui gagne? Lily? Jack? Aucun des deux? Je vous laisse le découvrir... Je serais bête de spoiler ma propre histoire^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPITRE 7<span> : La chute **

Scotty avait fait preuve d'efficacité et tous partirent les groupes étant vite faits. L'attente ne fut pas longue. Le groupe dans lequel était Nick avait trouvé la vieille cabane. Les autres prévenus, ils attendirent patiemment derrière un buisson. Ils ignoraient que Jack les avait, lui aussi, repérer.

_« Comment ils ont fait ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser vraiment avec vous deux !_

_- Et ça vous étonne ? Vous êtes décidément aussi bête que vous en avez l'air.»_

Le coup de fusil parti aussi sec. Les renforts venant d'arriver, tous sortirent leur arme de service. Will s'adressa directement au ravisseur :

_" Jack, que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Rien, vous devriez partir si vous ne voulez pas qu'il y ait un mort de plus._

_- Vous savez bien que nous ne sommes pas près de partir, après le mal qu'ont s'est donné pour vous retrouver._

_- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. A vrai dire, je ne vous attendais pas aussitôt._

_- Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour un échange ? Celui des deux qui est blessé contre moi._

_- Oh, vous me faites rire. Les deux sont blessés._

_- Très bien, alors faites au moins sortir celui que vous estimez dans le plus mauvais état._

_- Non, je connais trop bien vos techniques foireuses._

_- Jack, dit Lily, faites au moins quelque chose de bien dans votre vie"._

Lily reçue une gifle sitôt ces mots prononcés.

_" Mais vous êtes qui tous pour vous permettre de me donner des ordres. C'est moi qui décide!_

_- Très bien, alors dites nous quoi faire._

_- PARTEZ!_

_- On vous a déjà répondu à ce sujet, il en est hors de question"._

Jack se dirigea vers l'unique petite fenêtre et observa où chacun se trouvait. Il voulait toucher un membre de l'équipe de Lily, Scotty de préférence. Malheureusement, celui restait hors de son champ de vision. Faute de trouver ce dernier, il aperçut Nick. Il regarda néanmoins le nombre de balles dont il disposait : 5. Largement suffisant. Il passa juste le canon de son arme par la petite lucarne et essaya tant bien que mal de viser approximativement pour ne pas se mettre à découvert. Lily, consciente de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, attendit le moment propice et cria :

_"Baissez-vous!"_

Tous les officiers présent dehors obéirent illico. La balle destinée à Nick se planta dans un arbre. Jack avait raté sa cible.

_" Tu commences vraiment à m'emmerder !_

_- Jack, vous m'entendez ?_

_- Maintenant la seule alternative dont vous disposez est de sortir, mains en l'air._

_- Oh non ! Non, non ! moi, j'en ai une autre, vous voulez l'entendre ?_

_- …_

_- Je descends votre chérie et votre boss._

_- Et vous vous donnez la mort, c'est ça ?_

_- Exact, t'es perspicace pour un poulet._

_- Ce serait vraiment idiot. Vous avez fait tout ça pour être avec Lily et vous voulez finir comme ça. Ce serait vraiment dommage"._

Une intense réflexion se fit dans le cerveau tordu de Jack. C'est vrai, s'il venait à disparaître autant faire le plus de dégât possible avant !

_"D'accord, je vais sortir, mais pas seul. Levez-vous tous les deux, on va faire une petite promenade"._

Lily soutint Stillman pour qu'il se lève. Jack les plaça en première ligne pour être sûr de ne pas être abattu une fois le pied dehors. Il ouvrit la porte aussi lentement qu'il le put et avança de quelques pas. De cette manière, il se retrouvait juste au bord du gouffre. Derrière lui, le vide, une chute impressionnante l'attendait s'il venait à tomber. Il fit semblant d'avoir un moment d'égarement et Lily fit, sans qu'elle le sache, ce qu'il avait espéré. Elle s'était écartée et se trouvait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.

_"Tu sais Lily, même si je meurs je serais toujours avec toi. Tu ne pourras pas m'oublier. Mais pire, si une des rares personnes auxquelles tu t'es attachée meurt, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie"._

Il avait croisé le regard de Scotty pendant son discours. Il poussa violemment Stillman et pointa son arme vers Scotty. Lily n'aurait jamais supporté de le perdre. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et ceintura Jack dans son élan. Sous la force du choc, Lily l'avait complètement arraché du sol et ils se retrouvèrent dans le vide. Il avait lâché son arme pour tenir plus fermement Lily. Même dans cet instant critique il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : l'avoir avec lui jusqu'à la fin. Lily n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'agrippe. Pourtant, chose inexplicable, elle n'avait pas peur. Ils étaient seuls, seuls au monde, pour eux le temps était en suspens. Ils se dévisageaient. Lui, avec une expression sereine, heureux que leurs parcours se finissent ensemble. Elle, avec une froideur à couper le souffle. Son regard, aurait donné la chair de poule à n'importe qui…et Jack n'y échappa pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? Puis, leurs visages s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Jack eu tout juste le temps de se raccrocher à la cheville de Lily.

_"Accroche-toi Lily!"_ le supplia John.

Malgré son état, il avait réussi son sauvetage in extremis. Se remettant debout avec difficulté juste après que Jack l'ait jeté au sol, ses forces avaient été décuplées au moment même où il avait vu Lily foncer droit sur Jack. Il s'était carrément jeté à plat ventre et avait saisi la main de Lily. Il avait compris que Jack savais tout aussi bien que lui à quel point Lily et Scotty étaient proches. Il s'en était servi, persuadé qu'elle interviendrait s'il était en danger et vice-versa.

_"Venez m'aider!"_

Aussitôt, Scotty se rua vers lui et essaya d'attraper l'autre main de Lily.

_"Allez Lily, un dernier effort. Donne-moi la main"._

Tout allait très vite dans la tête de Lily. Contrairement à l'instant précédent, elle bouillonnait. Elle voulait vivre, encore. Lui résister, encore. Mais cette fois elle voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait entendu la voix de Scotty et s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main quand elle sentit une douleur lancinante parcourir sa jambe droite.

_"Tu avais oublié que j'avais mon couteau ! Je suis déçu, et maintenant on va reprendre notre dégringolade ensemble._

_- Dans tes rêves Jack!"_

Tout en le regardant elle lui porta plusieurs coups au visage avec sa jambe libre. Depuis leur première rencontre les rôles avaient été inversés. Avant de lui asséner le coup final elle lui souffla, le regard flamboyant :

_"Va en enfer!"_

Il lâcha prise et entama son dernier voyage. Enfin, elle était libre, débarrassée du monstre.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir faire ce petit bout de chemin avec les inspecteurs des affaires non classées, et avec moi :)<p>

Elmerlelephant


End file.
